


Charlie's Bear

by Duckie_QuacksWorth



Category: Original Work, Texas shifters
Genre: Bear - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Funny, Hilarious, Male-Female Friendship, Paranormal Romance, Shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_QuacksWorth/pseuds/Duckie_QuacksWorth
Summary: Charlie’s life was never an easy road. Growing up, all she wanted was a normal life and a normal boyfriend but when her sister’s car breaks down on the mean streets of Laredo with no way home, her life changed forever. The handsome stranger who helped the sister’s in their time of need held secrets not even Charlie was sure she could handle. Does she accept Brendon for who and what he is, or does she run away and never look back?





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie groaned, unable to keep the noise from escaping her throat as she pushed her sister’s car into the abandoned gas station. They were headed into town for a girl’s day out when Shelly’s car died in the middle of the street.  
“Okay, I think we’re good right here,” Shelly yelled out the window, putting the car in park.  
“Finally,” Charlie mumbled as she leaned against the trunk, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
“Ugh, look at this place!” Shelly exclaimed, looking around as she got out of the car. “Maybe I don’t want my car here after all, she’s too good for this place.”  
Charlie exhaled slowly; she was ready to to tackle her sister to the ground and choke her. “If you want your car somewhere else, go for it Princess, but this time you’ll be pushing the fucking car, got it?”  
“Why are you being so rude?”  
Shaking her head, Charlie stood up and stretched, ignoring her sister’s question. She took a look around and winced; Laredo wasn’t exactly the nicest place to live in and this block was proof of it. Only drug dealers and scum lived around here, and judging by the group of tattooed shirtless thugs passing by, she was right. Charlie ground her teeth in disgust as one of them blew her a kiss while grabbing his crotch.  
Charlie looked away, reaching for the pocket knife she kept in her pocket for safety when Shelly started backing towards her car.  
Charlie sighed, she knew there was only one option, calling Rodney. She’d rather drink cat piss than call him but if it meant keeping them from being gang raped, she’d take it. “Call your perfect boyfriend and tell him to come and pick us up.”  
Shelly bit her lip, looking anywhere but in Charlie’s direction. “Well… here’s the thing, I didn’t exactly charge the phone before we left the house.”  
Relief swept over her but layered with dread; she might have to use her knife for the first time because of the stupid car. She really wanted to clobber her sister. Instead, she chose to berate her. “Seriously Shelly?”  
“Where’s yours?”  
“Out of minutes!”  
Shelly looked around and pointed excitedly near the boarded up building. “Hey look, there’s a payphone. We could call a taxi? I bet between the both of us, we could make it all the way home.”  
“Sure, let me just grab my Michael Kors bag, open my Gucci wallet, and pull out the nice, crisp fifty dollar bill that is snuggling up neatly beside the others. I’m sure the taxi driver would just love my Monopoly money,” she said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes on the payphone, “we’re fucked anyway, the cord’s been ripped out.”  
“So we’ll have to walk home?”  
Charlie looked at her sister’s worried expression and gritted her teeth. “No, we’ll just have to walk until we find another gas station. Think you can do that in those heels?”  
Shelly looked at her feet, the road, then back at Charlie. “Feel like trading shoes?”  
“Feel like getting punched in the face?”  
“You’re such a bitch, Charlie.”  
“I know,” she replied sweetly, walking in the direction they came from. She looked back at her sister who was still by the car. “It’s either walk, or knock on one of these doors.”  
Shelly’s hesitation surprised her; even Charlie wasn’t stupid enough to ask for help in this neighborhood. Luckily after a few seconds, Shelly followed her.  
“Asking a drug dealer for help is better than ruining your pretty shoes?” Charlie asked her sister, trying to hide her smile.  
“Do you know how much these cost?”  
Charlie pointed across the street to a guy sitting on the steps of a house and smirked, “no, but I bet you that guy over there does.” He looked up as they passed and smiled, showing his rotting teeth.  
Definitely an addict, Charlie thought as she looked at his sunken cheeks and skeletal like body, does anyone around here own a shirt?  
Shelly inched closer and whispered, “I’ve got mace. If he even dares to take anything from us, I’ll spray him.”  
She patted her sister on the head. “What a good little skunk.”  
“Are you saying I stink?” Shelly asked.  
Charlie bit the inside of her cheek, hiding her grin as she watched her sister trying to smell herself. Shelly never smelled bad; she showered twice a day and made sure she was drenched in perfume before she left the house. To Charlie, Shelly was a life size Barbie doll.  
“This way,” Charlie said rounding a corner, hoping to get to a better neighborhood. She used to live in a similar neighborhood when she was a child. Her mother wasn’t exactly what you  
would call a good parent. No, she was the kind of parent who tried to trade her for drugs when she was only nine years old. She could still remember his face; old and dirty, with a long scar on his cheek. Charlie had been so scared that she’d ran away and slept at a nearby park in a tube. She’d gone home the next morning but she learned quickly that her mother didn’t much care for her.  
“Is it my armpits? Because I swear, I put some on this morning.”  
Charlie shook herself of her memories and walked faster. She looked at her watch and groaned, they’d been walking for fifteen minutes. They hadn’t been walking for long but the Texas heat was draining her. If she didn’t find a gas station soon, she was going to have to knock her sister out and carry her. She loved her sister, she truly did, but Shelly’s whining was insufferable. Especially right now.  
Shelly grabbed her arm and squealed, “Look, a gas station!”  
Relief coursed through her when she spotted the building Shelly was pointing to. Charlie shrugged her arm away and took off running, only pausing long enough to make sure no cars were coming before she crossed the street.  
“Wait for me!” she heard her sister yelling from behind her.  
Charlie didn’t wait. As soon as she was inside, she dropped to the floor and pressed her heated cheek to the floor.  
“Excuse me miss, can I help you?”  
Charlie looked up at the clerk and rolled her eyes. “Be with you in a sec,” she mumbled, turning her head and sighing as her other cheek touched the cool floor, ignoring the dead fly only inches from her nose. At the moment, she could care less if the floor wasn’t swept and most likely hadn’t been mopped in a week, she’d been pulling doubles for the past five days. Her body couldn’t take much more abuse.  
The door opened, hitting her aching feet as an annoyed Shelly stepped over her, barely missing her hand. “That’s gross Charlie, do you know how many germs you can get from lying on that floor?”  
“If there was a rain puddle outside, I’d be just as enthusiastic.”  
“You’re nasty, no wonder you don’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Says the woman who has to fake her orgasms,” Charlie shot back. When her sister didn’t reply, she looked up just in time to see Shelly flipping her off before turning down an aisle.  
Charlie slowly pushed herself off the floor, ignoring the protest her feet were giving her and walked to the counter where the cashier stood glaring at her with his beady eyes. Charlie looked at his Harley Davidson t-shirt and chuckled. The only car parked outside was a beat up Mitsubishi Galant. Either he bought the t-shirt at a thrift store or his motorcycle was parked in  
his garage dust free. Judging by the pit stains and pimples on his face, Charlie was betting on the thrift store.  
“What do you want?”  
His attitude set Charlie off, she was already having a crappy day, a crabby employee wasn’t what she needed. She crossed her arms, mimicking the cashier and gave him the same attitude back. “I’ll take a scotch on the rocks and a bacon burger with fries. Hold the pickles.”  
“How about a hot dog that’s been cooking for an hour and sink water? Both of which you’ll be paying for,” he said pointing to the end of the counter.  
She was impressed with his comeback but didn’t challenge him further. Her stomach rumbled when he mentioned hot dogs. Licking her lips, she started to say, “Sounds like fine dining to me,” but her words faded to a whisper when she saw the state of the hot dogs. She’d eaten many questionable things in the past but a burned and wrinkled hot dog wasn’t one of them. She’d rather eat the ketchup packets.  
Shelly shoved her out of the way, putting two bottles of water and two bags of chips on the counter. Charlie reached for a bag but Shelly smacked her hand away.  
“Not until you pay for yours.”  
Charlie’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”  
“Dead.”  
Charlie stuck her tongue out and grabbed the five dollar bill she had in her back pocket and threw it on the counter. Shelly was stingy with her money. She knew Charlie had a minimum wage job, yet she still made sure Charlie paid for her own stuff and half the bills. That was one thing she’d never understand about her sister.  
“There,” she said, grabbing her bag of chips and bottle of water. She twisted the top off and gulped down half the bottle.  
“Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my boyfriend and have him pick us up.”  
Charlie snorted, almost choking on the water. “Yeah, like Rodney would come anywhere near this shit hole and you know it. Hell I wouldn’t be caught dead here if it wasn’t for your piece of shit car.”  
“Charlie!” Shelly gasped, looking at the cashier in horror, “I’m sorry sir, excuse my sister’s rude behavior, she wasn’t raised properly.”  
“Hey, just because your mom wasn’t a prostitute and you didn’t grow up watching her look for your father on the Maury show, doesn’t mean I was raised any different than you.” She looked at the cashier and winked, “bet you five bucks you’ve slept with her.”  
“Charlie!”  
The cashier threw Shelly’s bag on the counter. “Get out.”  
“That bad was it?” Charlie asked, faking a wince. “Or do you just have a small penis?”  
“Shut up Charlie!” Shelly looked at the cashier and pleaded, “Sir please, ignore her. I really—.”  
“OUT!”


	2. Chapter 2

Shelly let out a strangled cry before grabbing the shopping bag and walking out the door. Charlie followed her but once they were outside, Shelly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the brick wall. “Why are you such a fucking bitch?”   
Charlie couldn’t answer her; she didn’t know how. Or maybe she did, but it wasn’t her fault; she really did have a prostitute for a mother. On her twelfth birthday, Charlie asked her mom if she could find her father and after a DNA test on the Maury show, her father Archie packed her bags and moved her into his home. She’d never seen her mother again. She’d heard rumors that she left the state but Charlie couldn’t be sure. She really didn’t care either way because she no longer had to worry about strange men wandering the house or when her next meal was going to be. Until now.   
Two years ago, Archie and his wife Hellen died in a car crash, leaving Shelly to come back home and help Charlie pay the bills while their younger brothers Larry and Donald stayed in college. She owed everything to her sister, if it wasn’t for her, she’d be following in her mother’s footsteps right now just to pay the bills.   
She looked at Shelly, who was only a year younger than she was, and sighed. After everything her sister did for her, she still felt the need to push her buttons. They were practically twins, sharing the same long brown hair, their fathers green eyes, and his high cheek bones. The only difference between them was Shelly’s height. That and the fact that Charlie’s mother was Hispanic.   
Right now, she hated Shelly’s height. It gave her access to tower over her and make her feel small. She shoved her away.   
“Maybe if we didn’t walk for hours, I would’ve been nice but seeing as I’m dehydrated and didn’t get much sleep last night, this is what you get!”   
“Stop being dramatic, it wasn’t hours.”   
Charlie gawked at her sister. “I’m being dramatic? I’m not dramatic,” she said, pointing to herself then to Shelly, “that’s you!”   
“Stop yelling at me!”   
Charlie had a smart remark on the tip of her tongue, she really did, but the throat clearing beside her shut her up. Charlie took one look at the man standing next to her and forgot everything around her.   
The stranger was tall, at least a half a foot taller than her sister. And big. Charlie had to strain her neck just to look up at him but it was worth it. She had to keep her jaw from dropping as she looked over the man. Every detail made him even sexier. From his Curly black hair falling into his green eyes, to his five o’clock shadow barely hiding his dimples.   
She’d barely heard her sister talking, she was too consumed with looking at his body. He was dressed in all black, his shirt stretched as it tried covering his body. It might hide all the muscle she could see outlining his shirt but she was confident she would see him without it soon.   
She looked at his arm as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her sister and smiled, he wasn’t hairy. The one thing she couldn’t stand; hair on a man. He really was perfect.   
“So,” he said, looking her over, “Do you have a boyfriend you need to call?”   
Charlie narrowed her eyes on his lips, barely hearing what he’d asked.   
“Do I have a what?”   
His smile broadened, causing her knees to weaken. God he’s hot, she thought.   
“A boyfriend.”   
That time she heard him. Charlie arched a brow, “and if I did?”   
He arched a brow as well. “Then asking for your number would be out of line.”   
Charlie smiled. “Maybe I’m a lesbian.”   
Charlie looked down as he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. She knew the move was deliberate but she was entranced by this man. Every movement he made, she n  
he wanted her to check him out, the more visual aid she got, the better her night would be with her vibrator.   
“I doubt that. Not with the way you’ve been looking at me.”   
Charlie tore her eyes away from his crotch and gawked at the smirk on his face. “Exactly how have I been looking at you?”   
He leaned in, inches from her face and whispered. “Like I’m a candy bar that you just can’t wait to taste.”   
Charlie laughed as she shoved him away. “That’s about the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” But boy was it working for her.   
“Should have said nachos then,” he replied, opening the gas stations door.   
Charlie watched him as he entered the store, wishing she knew if that butt he was hiding beneath those jeans really were as firm as they looked. She turned around and found her sister pacing with the phone to her ear, mumbling to herself. She gave her exactly one minute before she walked over and snatched the phone from her hand.   
“How many times did it go to voice mail?” Charlie asked, knowing Rodney wasn’t answering because he was probably screwing another girl. She couldn’t tell her sister that though, Shelly would just deny it and make up some lame excuse. Charlie knew that deep down, her sister knew what kind of dog Rodney was but because he had money, she stayed with him and ignored all the warning signs.   
Shelly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. “Shut up, Charlie. Just shut up.”   
“I told you when you first started dating him that he would be a disappointment. First in the bedroom, now this,” she half joked, knowing it would piss her sister off but she didn’t care. Shelly had the shittiest boyfriend in the world but if he said jump, she’d ask how high. It annoyed Charlie to no end.   
“At least I get laid,” Shelly spat, her cheeks reddening.   
“Hey I have porn and a vibrator, I’m happy just the way things are,” Charlie said, sticking out her tongue. Shelly only glared. Sighing, she put her arm around her sister, “Come on, it’s not that bad. Maybe if we call Uncle Chuck, he’ll pick us up.”   
Shelly scoffed. “Right, let’s go ahead and get into a car with an alcoholic. Smart Charlie, really smart.”   
“You two need a ride?”   
They both turned and stared at the man whose cell phone Charlie was holding. “You offering?”   
Shelly elbowed her in the ribs. “Charlie no.”   
“Dammit Shelly, that hurt,” she hissed, rubbing her abused side.   
“Thank you for the offer but no thank you,” Shelly replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “we’ll find our own way home.”   
“No,” Charlie countered, shoving her sister’s shoulder, “We’d love a ride, won’t we Shelly?” When her sister tried to argue, Charlie covered her sisters’ mouth and shook her head vigorously. “See? She’s okay with it.”   
Charlie grabbed her sisters’ arm and dragged her to the passenger’s side and opened the door.   
Shelly crossed her arms. “I’m not getting in there.”   
“Do what you want,” Charlie shrugged, climbing in, “But I am. You won’t want to be out here when it gets dark.”   
“This neighborhood really isn’t safe,” her sexy stranger amended, opening his door.   
Shelly screeched and stomped her foot but after a moment, she opened the back door. “If he is a rapist or a murderer Charlie, I’m going to kill you.”   
As he started the car, Charlie said, “you have pepper spray Shelly, and I have a pocket knife. That’s enough protection don’t you think?” When she didn’t answer, Charlie looked at Mr. Sexy and winked, “don’t worry sis, I’ll protect you from the big bad wolf.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the tenth time since the girls got into his SUV, Brendon wished he’d never stopped at Tony’s gas station. He really didn’t need to buy anything but Tony was his only human friend. He liked to think that if he was around Tony often, he’d feel more human than shifter.   
You’ll never be human.   
Do you want this Salmon or not? He challenged his Bear knowing full well he was going to eat it either way.   
Forgive me.   
Brendon smirked, his bear was easy to please.   
He looked at his cousin Perry who was bartending and waved hello just as Charlie threw her napkin at her sister. He winced inwardly, his smile fading as he paid closer attention to their conversation.   
They were still arguing over getting into a car with a stranger. He thought if he bought them dinner, that it’ll calm them down and they’d trust him a little more but it didn’t work. At least not with Shelly.   
If she only knew he worked at the Shifter Bureau of Investigation and Recovery to protect humans and shifters, she wouldn’t be so scared and Brendon could spend more time getting to know the mate his animal chose for him than hearing all the screeching in her sister’s voice.   
I did not choose her, Goddess Tabiti did.   
Right, and I’m the King of England.   
You are not a king, you are a bear.   
Whatever. This is still your fault.   
Tuning out his animal, Brendon focused once more on their conversation.   
“I’m not five Shelly, I’m twenty-four years old!”   
“Well you’re acting like a five year old getting candy from a stranger!” Shelly looked in his direction, “no offense.”   
He waved her comment off. Her opinion of him didn’t matter. He was curious though as to why Shelly was scolding Charlie, she looked as if she could protect herself. Not anymore though, she didn’t know it, but the moment he saw her, she became his to protect.   
“Did he rape us Shelly? No. Did he kill us? No.”   
Our mate is protecting us.   
Damn right she is, and it’s sexy as hell.   
“You got lucky! If Dad were here…”   
Charlie slammed her hand on the table. “Dad’s not here and if he was, we wouldn’t have needed the ride in the first place. Now will you shut up and eat your salad already? People are starting to stare.”   
That was an understatement; every shifter in the restaurant was staring. Not because of the argument, that they were used to, it was because the son of the owners brought in two female humans when the rules clearly stated, no humans allowed. That and the fact Shelly ordered a salad. No one’s ever ordered a salad in his parents’ restaurant before. Ever.   
Brendon cleared his throat. “Maybe if I said I was a private investigator, you two would stop arguing and trust that I won’t hurt you.”   
“Oh yeah? Show me your badge,” demanded Shelly.   
“It’s not a badge, it’s an ID card,” he said handing it over.   
She looked it over with a fine toothed comb before asking, “What’s SBIR?”   
“Privately owned company.” No need to elaborate, it was the truth.   
She handed it over to Charlie who mumbled under her breath about how sexy he was in the picture.   
Brendon hid his smile as he grabbed the vibrating phone in his pocket and looked at the caller ID. No one he knew. Holding up the phone, he asked, “your boyfriend I assume?”   
You mean hoping.   
Shut up.   
Shelly snatched the phone from his hand and ran to the bathroom. Sighing in relief, he looked at his mate, “she must be a handful.”   
You could just let me maul her to death.   
No.   
“You have no idea,” she replied handing back his ID. “So, a private investigator?”   
“Yep,” he replied, putting the ID back in his wallet and shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans, “not a very glorious job, kind of boring.”   
“Do you at least get a uniform?”   
“Does wearing all black count?”   
She looked at his shirt and arched a brow. “Kind of like you’re wearing now?”   
He smiled wickedly. “Does it turn you on?”   
She rolled her eyes at him. “No, not really. Now if you were wearing a Police uniform, then I’d say hell yeah.”   
“Is that the kind of porn you like to watch?” He asked winking at her, “You know, porn and vibrators really are a poor substitute.”   
Her face paled, “I… I… uh…” She closed her mouth and bit her lip.   
Brendon tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably when the shifter behind him stifled a laugh.   
We should call her fishy.   
Not a bad idea, sort of fits her the way her mouth keeps moving.   
Like your goldfishes at home.   
Exactly.   
Brendon looked up as Shelly stopped beside him and dropped his phone on the table. “Thank you for the food but we are so out of here! Rodney is coming to pick us up.”   
“Only because we’re not in the hood anymore,” Charlie sighed, rolling her eyes.   
“Fuck you Charlie. Hurry up, I want to get out of here ASAP.”   
Charlie shook her head. “You go ahead, I’m staying. If that’s okay with you?” she asked looking at him.   
“I don’t mind at all.”   
Shelly threw her hands in the air. “Do whatever you want, but if I see you on the news, I’m going to make sure you look like a clown when you’re buried.”   
Thank you for not picking that woman to be our mate.   
The Goddess wouldn’t be so cruel.   
As she walked towards the exit, Charlie yelled, “Make sure you pick up a big red nose before you go home!”   
Brendon snorted as Shelly flipped her off all the way out the door.   
The rest of the meal was pleasant. Without Shelly around, he was able to have a real conversation with his mate. Charlie talked about her siblings, her friends, and work but when he asked about her parents, all she said was, “They died two years ago.”   
“What happened?”   
Brendon wasn’t one to pry, but the tone in his mate’s voice concerned him.   
She shifted in her seat, “They were on their way home from Dallas when a drunk driver t-boned them. My father died at the scene but my step mother died the next day.”   
He looked at Charlie who was picking at her chocolate cake and said, “I’m sorry to hear that, it must have been horrible for you.”   
She pushed her plate away. “It was even worse for Shelly. The day before the accident, she’d gotten into an argument with them over money. She vowed never to speak to them again.”   
Brendon didn’t know what to say, his parents lived in the house next to his and his sister lived on the other side. He’d never lost anyone close to him before so he didn’t know how to console her. “So…” he said slowly, “What about your mom?”   
“She’s a prostitute.”


	4. chapter 4

Charlie was in heaven. Her stomach was full with restaurant food for once, not food from a can like she was used to. After the way he wine and dined her, she was considering keeping him around for more than just a one night stand. Maybe that was just the alcohol talking because for half of the night, she was trying to figure out a way to pay him back. A one night stand might just be all she could afford if this was the way he liked to eat.   
She sat up a little straighter in the car and looked at her stranger, he was still quiet. After giving him directions to her house, he changed from Prince Charming to a taxi driver in less than five seconds. Biting her lip, Charlie looked out the window and thought she might’ve done something wrong, said the wrong thing but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what.   
Maybe her mother being a prostitute set him off, made him lose interest. She wouldn’t blame him if that was the reason but he’s the one that asked. She’d always been truthful about her past no matter the consequences. It was who she was, she couldn’t change it even if she wanted to.   
Or maybe he was just naturally quiet and she was reading too much into it. Now that she thought about it, he hardly spoke at all at. She’d hoped that was the reason because if not, the rest of the ride was going to be hell.   
Clearing her throat, Charlie began to speak. “So…” but her words stuck in her throat. She had no idea what to ask him. She didn’t know a damn thing about the man other than being a Private Investigator.   
What was his name again?   
It never occurred to Charlie to ask him. She tried speaking again, but this time she felt stupid for even having to ask such a silly question. “What’s your name?”   
Brendon looked at her with one brow raised. “It was on my ID card.”   
Inwardly she cringed but she kept her composure. “I wasn’t paying attention.” she said waving her hand dismissively. Truth was, she was staring at his picture, not looking for a name.   
“My name is Brendon Bradfield,” he said looking back at the road, “Is your name short for Charlotte?”   
“Nope just Charlie Carsen. My mom named me after her pimp.” When Brendon looked at her like she’d grown a second head, Charlie chuckled, “funny, my dad wore the same look when I told him that but sadly, it’s the truth.”   
“So you weren’t joking? About Maury, about your mother?”   
“Wish I was.”   
Okay,” Brendon said slowly, “you never said how that all happened.”   
Shrugging she told him, holding nothing back. “They were high school sweethearts. He was the quarterback and she barely made D’s in school. She thought he loved her but when my father got a scholar ship, he dumped her like last week’s trash. My mother was a Junior at the time and rumors quickly spread about her being a whore and sleeping with the whole football team.”   
“Did she?”   
She shook her head sadly. “No, my father was her first. She dropped out of school when she found out she was pregnant but her parents weren’t rich, they barely could keep up with the rent. So in order to keep me, she started stripping but when her belly became too big, they fired her. That’s when she started selling her body.”   
The quiet crept back into the car. Charlie fidgeted with her fingers, the hem of her shirt, anything to keep herself busy. She was truthful of her past but to a point. No one really cared to know how it happened, never asked. Until he did.   
It made her feel uncomfortable, exposed in more ways than she ever was.   
Why did I tell him that?   
She knew after he dropped her off she’d never see him again. Oddly, the thought of never seeing him again stung.   
“And the Maury show?”   
Charlie looked up when he spoke, confused. She thought the conversation hit a dead end but judging by the way he looked at her, he really wanted to know. Charlie took a deep breath and spoke again. “His idea. When my mother finally found my father for me after years of asking, he immediately asked for a DNA test. He’d heard the rumors and knew about the way she lived so he couldn’t trust her even though he clearly could see we looked alike. As soon as he found out the results, he’d told my mother he wanted to raise me.”   
Brendon pulled into her driveway and shut off the car. “Did she let him?”   
Charlie unbuckled and faced him. “She didn’t even put up a fight. She said it gave her more money for drugs and alcohol.”   
“I’m sorry--,” Brendon started to say but she cut him off.   
“No need to be. I was better off,” She said looking at her house. The memories of her childhood flooding back to her like a tidal wave. The first time she met her siblings and step mother they accepted her; never judged her. The way Hellen would hug her when she was sad; she made her feel wanted. Made her feel special. The house was always full of life and laughter, she never had to worry about a thing. If she wanted something, her parents made sure she had it.   
She loved this house; loved spending time with her family. Now that they were gone, the house felt empty, lifeless. She hated coming home now, if her siblings didn’t want to keep the house, she would have sold it by now.   
She looked away, barely meeting Brendon’s eyes. “Anyway, thank you for the ride,” she said grabbing the door handle.   
“Would it be okay if I walked you to your door?”   
Charlie smiled, he was still trying with her. She tried to lighten her mood. “If you didn’t, I might just ask for your phone back so I could delete my number.” Which reminded her, she needed to put more minutes on her phone.   
“Don’t move,” he said when she tried to open the door.   
She paused with her hand on the handle and looked at him. “Why?”  
He only smiled. She watched in amazement as Brendon left the vehicle and rounded the SUV. He opened her door and bowed. “After you Fishy.”   
Charlie stayed seated, puzzled by his words. “Fishy? Are you saying I smell?” She inwardly cringed, she must smell pretty bad… the impulse to lift her arms and sniff was almost too much to bear, but she resisted. This must be payback for calling Shelly a skunk.   
His eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. It’s just when you’re rendered speechless, your mouth moves like a fish. I thought it was cute.”   
“As cute as it is giving me a pet name, fishy isn’t a good one,” she said getting out of the SUV.   
“Too bad, you’re stuck with it now,” he joked, but somehow she knew that wasn’t the last time she was going to hear the nick name.   
“You won’t get laid with that nick name,” she said under her breath.   
Brendon snickered and Charlie froze, luckily they were already at her door so he didn’t notice. She’d thought she said it quietly but from the look on his face, he heard her loud and clear.   
“Can I see you tomorrow?”   
“Hell no.”   
He looked hurt until she said, “tomorrow I have to work a double and clean the house.”   
“I could come over and help you.”   
Charlie put her hands on her hips and said sarcastically, “and give you another reason to call me Fishy? No thanks.”   
He smiled wickedly, “trust me, you smell anything but fishy.”   
“Trying to charm me isn’t going to work, you know.”   
He took a step towards her, eyes roaming her body. “Are you sure about that?”   
Charlie’s breath caught in her throat, she’d been fighting the impulse to throw herself at him all night long and now as he stepped even closer, she was unsure. Her two choices were to drag him inside and have a wild night of pleasure or wait and see where this would go. But he took all choice away from her when he cupped the back of her head and tilted her head up to meet his lips.   
She could have been dunked in a sewer tank and he wouldn’t have cared how she smelled. The way he was kissing her, he wanted her smelly or not.   
Charlie fisted her hands in his shirt and kissed him harder, wanting to taste him, wanting him. The moment she did, she was lost. As his tongue caressed hers, a strange feeling fluttered through her chest, almost like a pulling sensation. It wasn’t unpleasant, just the opposite in fact, it made her want to get closer to him.   
Charlie slowly brought her hands to his shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck, playing with his hair as she nibbled on his bottom lip, teasing him.   
Charlie squealed as her back hit her front door. She didn’t know what happened, one moment they were standing there kissing, and the next moment her legs were wrapped around his waist as he growled against her throat.   
“Charlie,” he whispered, rolling his hips as his hands slid down her sides.   
“Wait,” she said, taking a deep breath, trying to clear the fog currently billowing in her head.   
Brendon slowly kissed a path up her neck and across her jaw, “wait for what?”   
She pulled away, dropping her legs to the ground. She’d felt something she’d never felt with another man and it scared her. She knew how to play this game, play him right into her bed and have him ten ways till dawn but she didn’t want that. She wanted to take her time, get to know Brendon. If she slept with him now, she’d never see him again. She couldn’t. Wouldn’t. She’d feel cheap and like her mother but without getting paid for it.   
“I can’t do this.”   
***   
Brendon gently lowered her and stepped back, giving his mate some space. He didn’t understand the sudden change in her, but he wasn’t going to push it.   
“Do what?” he asked, a little out of breath.   
Stop talking and mate her.   
She doesn’t want to continue.   
But she is our mate, why wouldn’t she want us?   
The bear was whining. Great, a needy bear, that’s all he needed.   
“This,” she said pointing to him and then herself, “I can’t make this another wham bam thank you ma’am night. If you want to have sex with me, then you’re going to have to ask me out.”   
“Oh, so you thought this was going to be a one night stand?”   
“Obviously.”   
Brendon put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in, inhaling her scent. She might definitely need a shower, but damn did she make him hard. “When we do have sex, and we will,” he emphasized on will, “it won’t be a one-time deal. Trust me when I say, I get what I want,” he leaned closer so their lips barely touched, “and what I want, is you.”


	5. chapter 5

Brendon was patient, bear shifters were usually laid back and calm, but when it came to his mate, he was impatient as hell. He’d talked to other shifters about the mating process and found out that it wasn’t the same with everyone. Mating between shifters had different costs. Some mates fell in love during the mating process; others mated just because they were unable to resist it. Once you found your mate, the need never went away, never dulled.   
Mating a human was different. They had to win their mates over. Convince them to mate with them and become a shifter as well or spend the rest of his or her life watching their mate grow old and die. There weren’t many shifters who had to do that but the ones that did, usually followed them soon after. Only one shifter decided to live but he was currently in a cell going Rogue.   
Brendon thought about visiting him and asking how he got through a human mating but quickly dismissed it. He needed to figure this one out on his own. His father told him Goddess Tabiti would help him out. He thought his father was insane but even his bear told him the same thing.   
He sat back in his chair at the office and rubbed his eyes. A week had passed and he’d yet to see Charlie. In person that is. His instincts to protect his mate were strong. So strong, that every night he’d cruise through her neighborhood and make sure there were no rogue shifters or any other dangers lurking by. He couldn’t risk losing her before he’d fully mated her. He’d even made sure her annoying sister was safe.   
Their schedules meshed horribly, if he wasn’t working, she was. If she had the day off, he was working. His life had become a living hell since he’d found her.   
“Agent Bradfield?”   
Brendon looked at the shifter standing in the doorway and instantly regretted it. How he didn’t hear his door open was beyond him. Or maybe not, he was after all thinking about his   
mate. Again. This woman was getting to him in ways he never thought anyone could. She was messing with his senses.   
“You could knock Mellissa.”   
“Why should I? You’re my brother.”   
She is annoying me, tell her to go away.   
I wish it were that easy.   
“If you insist on calling me Agent Bradfield instead of Brendon, then I invoke the knocking rule,” he said, crossing his arms.   
His sister was an annoying little shit. She was almost thirty years younger than him but still acted as the older sister. He looked at her outfit and rolled his eyes, she was the only one in the office who wore her hair up in a perfect bun and a suit, like she was a lawyer or something.   
She took three steps back and knocked on the door.   
“Funny.”   
She smiled as she sat in the chair in front of his desk. “I do my best,” she set her briefcase down on the table and cleared her throat, “Now, about Victor Vasquez--,”   
He cut her off. “No. Not him again. We are not going to have this conversation again Mel.”   
The fucking case was hers, not his. She made that very clear the day she got assigned to it, but every chance she got, she hounded him for information.   
“Yes this conversation again. I know you got a fucking spy in Mexico, and I know you know more than you’re letting on. If you’re hiding anything from me,” she said, leaning forward and pointing a finger at him, “I’ll beat your ass like I did three weeks ago when I lost a hand in poker to you. But worse,” she warned.   
Brendon sighed, the only reason she beat him up was because he didn’t hit women. Unless he had to. It didn’t mean he couldn’t pin her ass to the ground and give her a major knuckle sandwich, but she played dirty and kicked him in the balls.   
“You know, if you keep damaging my goods, I’ll never be able to give you the niece or nephew you always wanted.”   
She laughed, “I can crush your nuts twice a day for a year, and you’ll still heal.”   
“True.”   
“Now tell me what you know. Agent Loewe has his stupid Chihuahua out there but the bastard is lying. I know it. I have my Rabbit watching him and Victor but he says there is another Rabbit out there who has more access to Victor’s men than he does. I know that little fur ball belongs to you.”   
It was true, Patrick knew how to get in good with people the way others couldn’t, that’s why he hired him. That and he was his best friend. Brendon smiled and laced his hands behind his head. “Told you Loewe should’ve given me the case, I’m better than you.”   
She rolled her eyes, “No you just got lucky with your spy.”   
“Too bad, I’m not telling you shit. This is your case. And since you feel the need to throw that in my face as much as possible, you can kiss my bear ass and get the hell out of my office.”   
Her eyes darkened as she stood and leaned over the desk. The look always scared him, she looked exactly like their mother when she was mad. Lucky for him, he looked like his father. “I will get you to tell me what you know. Victor is a dangerous animal. From what my Rabbit can tell, there is a storm coming. A big one. And if you don’t play nice, we might all be in trouble very soon. Victor could very well shift in front of a human and then where would we be,” her voice lowered “Do you want to be hunted? Put in a zoo? Or worse yet, Area 51? You know what they’ll do to us once they find out shifters are living among them.”   
His bear was pacing, the anger rolling off his sister put his animal on edge. Fuck, he was screwed.   
“I’ll think about it.”   
Mellissa picked up the stapler off his desk and threw it at him. He barely caught it before it hit his head.   
“Okay, fine! I’ll have a file on your desk by morning with everything Patrick’s told me.”   
“Thank you,” she said sweetly.   
“Yeah way to thank someone who is doing your job for you!”   
***   
Charlie sat at her kitchen table, staring at her phone for the hundredth time, waiting for Shelly to finish cooking the food she’d splurged on them for lunch. She didn’t tell Brendon that she didn’t have unlimited text and talk on her prepaid phone, so all the calls and texts he made so far ate up part of the money she planned on sending to her little brother Larry. If Shelly hadn’t been nice and bought her food too, she’d be eating ramen noodles again.   
She wanted to tell him she had the day off; she wanted to see him. But she was afraid. Afraid that she’d lose control again and actually sleep with him this time. She needed more time to get to know him, let whatever this was run its course at a normal pace, but her hormones told a different story. Every time she heard his voice, she wanted to take back the lie and tell him she wasn’t busy, that she was actually home. He was right, porn wasn’t enough, no matter how much she wished it was. Porn wasn’t complicated, porn didn’t keep her up at night. He did. It was annoying.   
“Call him already.”   
Charlie looked up at her sister and pretended to not know who she was talking about. “Call who?”   
“Oh don’t think I’m stupid, Charlie. I know you’ve been talking to Brendon. I’m not an idiot,” she looked over her shoulder at her, “you have the day off, why don’t you two go on a date?”   
No hiding things from Miss Nosey.   
“I don’t know Shell, maybe I’ll just hang out with you tonight. We could order a pizza. I can probably get it for free if I answer the door in my bra.”   
She turned around, putting her hands on her hips. “No the hell you won’t! Last time you did that, two other pizza guys showed up and their friends. We had enough pizza to last us for a week!”   
“Yeah but it was awesome! I didn’t have to buy any food for a while.”   
Shelly shook her head and sighed. “I swear you’re not normal. Get your ass on that phone and tell that boy you want to see him tonight.”   
“But---,”   
“But nothing, Rodney is coming over tonight for date night and I don’t need you two fighting again.”   
“He starts it.”   
Shelly threw up her hands, “and I’m tired of being in the middle. I want a nice, fun, romantic night with my boyfriend.”   
“Yeah what a date that will be, Rodney is just full of fun and giggles,” she said crossing her eyes and sticking her finger in her mouth, pretending to gag.   
“Stop making fun of him,” Shelly said angrily, “or your food is going in the trash!”   
Charlie raised her hands in the air. “Shutting up, I promise. Just don’t hurt the food!”   
The doorbell rang, and Shelly shooed her with the spatula. “Go answer the door, I’m cooking.”   
Charlie flipped her off but got up anyway. That old saying, ‘don’t bite the hand that feeds you’ was really rearing its ugly head. Charlie opened the door, took one look at Rodney, and slammed the door shut in his face.   
“Who is it?” Shelly yelled from the kitchen.   
“Just some vacuum sales man, nobody important,” she yelled back.   
“I swear if that’s Rodney, I’m throwing your food away for real this time!”   
“Dammit,” she grumbled as she opened the door. Her smile was as fake as the suit he had on. “Well hello sunshine, I’ve missed your charming self oh so much,” she drawled.   
“How nice it is too see a whore’s daughter making a life for herself. How much do you get paid again?” he asked, putting his finger to his mouth, “Oh that’s right, women like you can only make minimum wage,” he smirked, pushing past her.   
She slammed the door but kept her mouth shut; her food was in jeopardy if she even dared to continue. It didn’t stop her from imagining him accidentally falling down the stairs and breaking his arm or accidentally slamming her elbow into his nose.   
She followed him into the kitchen where Shelly was already setting the plates on the table. The second she saw Rodney, she squealed and threw herself on him, kissing his cheek. “I didn’t know you were coming over this early.”   
Rodney patted her sister on the back and looked at the food on the table. “Why are you eating breakfast for lunch?”   
“Because breakfast is the best part of the day,” Charlie interrupted.   
Rodney ignored her and looked at Shelly. “But it’s lunch. Besides,” he said, pinching her stomach, “shouldn’t you be eating a salad?”   
Charlie ground her teeth together, ready to tear him a new one, but she refrained. Last time she did, Shelly yelled at her for hours. She knew better to say something unless Shelly asked her to She was just waiting for the day.   
Shelly looked at her plate then at her flat stomach and sighed, “You’re right, I need to be watching what I eat.” She went to the fridge and started to pull out the ingredients while the pig sat down and started eating her plate.   
Disgusted, Charlie grabbed her plate and phone and left the kitchen. She might not be able to say something, but she sure didn’t have to hear it. She slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned against it, trying to calm her nerves. One day he’s going to break her sister’s heart. She was looking forward to that day.   
Her phone buzzed in her hands. She opened the text and read it.   
Sure. I’ll pick you up at 5.   
Gasping, she dropped the plate on the floor.   
“Shit,” she yelled, looking at the mess. Damn, looked like she’d be making those damned ramen noodles after all.   
Charlie looked at the previous message.   
Hey Sexy, I’m free tonight. Want to go on a date?   
Charlie couldn’t believe it, her sister must have been desperate to get rid of her. She swore under her breath and opened her door. “You fucking bitch!”


End file.
